megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters in the X-Force's Series
Despite it's influence the X-Force actually had a rather short series. Still, they featured a vast array of characters. Ben (Magma Dragoon) '- If anyone profits from war it's this guy, with a mind that's completely one-tracked Ben has confidence in his abilities but isn't in the least arrogant. Capable of taking on multiple foes and dispatching them with relate ease, Ben often enjoy jumping into riots and beating the snot out of everyone he sees. Or he will jump into civil conflicts and blast both factions to bits or when the time comes beat the living snot of any super villain he sees. When it comes to politics Ben is about as conservative as Andon of the Sinister Six is liberal, very vocal he let's people know when he's very displeased and will often take his troubles out on various X-Force members except for Classi who seems to calm the beast inside of him. One last note is that Ben is a very capable leader and thinks on the go an ability his former comrades X and Zero lack. 'Classi (Web Spider) '''- What can we say there's something about Classi. In the dark times of 21XX Classi shines like a beacon bringing back the better, more optimistic times of 20XX where she comes from. She even makes bad boys like Ben and Alon stay good and keeps Andrew from using Bliss; She has that affect on people. Happy, caring and understanding she is the only member of the X-Force that's friends with Mr. Dragoon. In combat she's the only X-Force member who refuses to kill even when it's the only solution to a daunting problem; However she hasn't got any beefs with bashing a few baddies around. '''Alon (Frost Walrus) - In every way he's bad to the bone and is very ruthless, sadistic and well bad. Alon has lived through what many Reploids would consider hell and hates humans with an unbridled passion. Even Ben doesn't have anywhere as near as much hatred for human as Alon and even scares Ben a little but he knows what the humans done to Alon and doesn't pity any human that's killed by Alon's hand. Being a fan of anything Heavy Metal from the late twentieth century Alon's idol is Ozzy Osbourne and hopes to use the Sky Lagoon II's time portal to meet him one day. (Although there are rumors that he is an immortal). Combat wise Alon's strength is a huge asset and has been known to lift 20-story buildings and hurling them a few kilometers and his ice generating abilities are second-to-none. Trevor (Jet Stingray) '''- Not much can be said about Trevor he seems to be always there when some big event hits. Humility is the key with Trevor which Ben admires but he is not as confident in his abilities. Being one of the two fliers Trevor serves a big purpose in the team, bigger than he acknowledges. '''Tobias (Storm Owl) - Music is the only thing Tobias cares about really. If he's not listening to it he's playing it or going to concerts (sometimes he's not available for battle because of this). Often times he drives Ben nuts with his self-important, snarly attitude but Tobias knows what Ben's weakness is so Ben lays off of him. One of the many quirks of Tobias is that he always refers to himself in the third-person; don't ask why. When he feels like it he can be a fierce combatant generating fierce winds that makes it look like a hurricane came in but usually Tobias just doesn't feel like fighting. Gary (Split Mushroom) '''- Like Anton before him Split Mushroom is the comedian and prankster of the X-Force and often receives the wrath of the Stun Gun. Gary is the same prankster you know and love from the sinister Six's series, but is often surprised at the level of violence the X-Force displays. '''Nth - A mysterious character usually shrouded in shadow (that looks suspiciously like Dr. Doppler's silhouette), the X-Force first meet him in "Double Doom" after Double takes them apart. Nth is, in actuality, an omniversal Guardian and protector of the central universe (the MMC universe). He's partially responsible for Ben's transformation into Pyro. When Gate challenged the X-Force he claimed to be Nth and that his motivations were to reprogram and use the X-Force for his own ends. However, this was revealed to be a lie. When Iceman Red and Neo Dragoon collapsed the 21XX timeline Nth took the life energies of the X-Force member (save for Classi and Gary) to start a new life in their rebuilt forms and given them a few more gifts as well. He appeared to Ben (as Heatman) and explained his desire to help humanity survive the 100 year blind spot Red created due to his tinkering with time. In the Sinister Six's final adventure it's revealed that Nth was actually a future version of Gary himself. Unfortunately, due to the timeline changing Nth's history no longer existed and it finally caught up with him, erasing the mysterious presence from existence. Chibi MD / Neo Dragoon - The lovechild of Ben and Iris. He's a violent brat, taking after his father. Grows close to his "Aunt Classi" who's the only positive influence on him. In "The Unlimited" Part 1 Chibi is kidnapped by Red and tossed into another dimension. When he emerges 350,000 years have passed for him and he's totally devoted to Iceman Red. Neo has a grudge against his alternate-versions of his "family" the X-Force. Raised as Red's protege Neo Dragoon has developed powers that are beyond imagination and even collapsed a timeline using Red's power. During Ice VS Red, Red created an army of Neo Dragoon he labelled the "Army of Darkness". The Megaman Community fought them using trickery at first, disguising themselves as an army of Magma Dragoons, but when this charade collapsed the more powerful Neo Dragoon army almost prevailed. When Red was destroyed in Ice VS Red the army was destroyed and Neo's powers quickly faded leaving Neo with only the powers of Magma Dragoon. Neo returned for the final Sinister Six adventure, taming up with General Cutman. Alongside Scorpion and Odin Neo attacked the Six as they investigated the S6 PC's base for clues (in relation to the murder of Super Chaos). He didn't care that they weren't the same S6 he faced or that the Ben on their team was a copy; he hated them all just the same. He wound up facing a Ben who seemed to bounce back from any attack (thanks to Nth's secret help) and the two used their flame powers to destroy each other. But Neo returned, rebuilt as Neo Fireman. General Cutman used some of Ben's remains and the Necronomicon to remake Neo. As the general is reviving Red he sends Neo out to deal with the Backstreet Project (who arrived to help the S6) and is surprised when Neo comes back in greatly damaged. Neo barely has time to speak before he's finally destroyed by a newcomer - Zero. Mr Dragoon (Myron) - For shits and giggles Ben and Myron's creator built Myron to be one half of a great warrior. Ben was the brawn, speed and raw power (but Ben himself is no fool) Myron was the strategic and tactical half however Myron is a pacifist and opted out of the Maverick Hunters. Taking a job at a famous accounting firm Myron settled in to become a white-collar worker staying away from the Reploid Wars. To say Ben and Myron's relationship is strained is a complete understatement when you put them in the same room they bicker like children and the confrontations sometimes get physical. However like brothers they still stick like glue and give each other the odd favor or two. When it comes to women Myron's the sensitive guy who's loyal and devoted to the object of his affection. Currently he wants to ask his old college sweetheart Alia to marry him but he hasn't got the courage to ask her and worse yet he's in a race with Rob and Gate for her hand in marriage. Myron is a very complex character, he's no enemy of the X-Force but he's no friend either. First seen as a stranger Ben casually runs over while driving. Ben calls in Mr. D to lead the team while he attends a convention with all the famous Megaman Teams (notably mentioning that the Mechanical Maniacs are absent). Mr. D, however babies the team and imposes nonsensical rules. In "Year of the Fox" he's captured by Dr. Nuji Yakasan and his mind forms a part of Pyro da Fox ... or at least that seems to have been the idea. Pyro shows no trace of Mr. D's personality and we next see him at a move concession stand giving Gauntlet a hard time (Mr. D tried to get a prestigious job, but that was the best he could do). Double '- We first meet Double as he randomly decides to destroy the town the X-Force is staying in. After the arrival of Ben the team manages to defeat the Maverick with ease. After this he develops a grudge against the team and is seen next divulging a plot to blow up Sky Lagoon dam on Jerry Springer (unfortunately for him the bomb he used was a dud) and teaming up with Super Chaos during his time travelling adventure. After this he finds a cache of Uranium-235 in Doppler Town and becomes more powerful. Immediately after this he rampages through Doppler Town and dismantles the X-Force when they try to stop him. During Year of the Fox Double teams up with Red (as the S6 and X-F are known friends), but their team up doesn't last long as Red splits after Double runs from a fight. It's revealed Double has absorbed the abilities of all the team's nemesis (or at least Galvatron's cannon transformation). Enraged at Double, Ben destroys Maui, incinerating his old enemy. Double didn't stay dead, however. When we meet him again (in "Time Lost") he's been captured by the Maverick Hunters and imprisoned on Neo-Rykers Island. Unfortunately for him he was killed when the X-Force's timeline collapsed. He would be seen one last time as a zombie under Red's command. Double's attacks include the "Reaper Slash" and "Thunderstrike" attacks which are self explanatory. '''Iris '- Left Zero for Magma Dragoon and had his love child - Chibi MD. Because of this she secretly marries Ben, but it's unhappy and short lived. Apparently she got a lesbian lover sometime during or the marriage. '''General Alan Reno - A military general who captures Magma Dragoon in "Year of the Fox". He plans to make an army of Pyros, but doesn't ever show up after the YotF prologue. Dr. Nuji Yakasan - Developed new DNA patterns to fashion an army of super soldiers for General Alan Reno. Used a time machine to capture both Ben and Mr. Dragoon for his super solider experiment (Pyro Da Fox). Nicole (aka "Nic") - Daughter of Dr. Ming Yu, she was killed by Sigma long ago. She was in love with Ben while he was in his human form and he still has some feelings towards her. Michael '''- A prisoner on Neo Riker's Island, he helped create Magma and Mr. Dragoon. He escaped prison along with Double in "Time Lost". '''Dr. Ming Yu - Creator of Magma Dragoon and father to two children - Michael and Nicole. Dr. Yu and Nicole were both killed by Sigma under orders when he was a Maverick Hunter. Dr. Robert Yu - Ming Yu's ancestor, Wily's last assistant before "the great robot war" (although we never meet her). Stole the plans for Zero in order to make an even more powerful Reploid (likely the first steps in making the Dragoon Clan). 'Sigma '- Shortly before going Maverick his team was assigned to raid this colony and execute the science team developing it then seize the Dragoon Clan. A sometimes enemy of the X-Force, he was behind an explosion that destroyed Sky Lagoon that gave him Quantum Technology. 'Gate '- Is a brilliant yet eccentric genius who's only loves are his laboratory and his schoolmate Alia, when he was outcast by his colleagues for his misunderstood findings on Reploid engineering. Isoc (Dr. Wily) took him in and made him into his "son". But what Gate doesn't really know is that he's being used as a front for Dr. Wily's schemes and that one day Gate will take the fall for the master's evils. In one encounter Gate claims to be the mysterious Nth and knows a lot about Ben's past. The X-Force battle Gate and High Max with Ben shifting in to several forms (based off his various identities on other Megaman teams) before taking Gate down. Gate himself would travel to the past and attempt to create an ultimate life form by capturing the Mechanical Maniacs and combining that into one entity - Frankie (In Mechs Series 3's I am Invincible). Ben, as Blaze Heatnix, helped the team defeat High Max, Gate, and Frankie. Category:Epilogue Characters